


Kill it

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, make sure to read the notes at the beginning please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Chaeyoung sees a monster, Nayeon is loud and Dahyun is there to save the day.





	Kill it

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am back again with a (drum rolls) nadubchaeng fic! back by popular demand, and by that I mean the 3 or 4 people that have been asking for it (particularly hyunchae and ultwice who are the most recent one and left lovely comments) but every comment counts, surprisingly people liked the first two works so I hope you will like this one as well (I must clarify they are not related), after all it's for you! every comment you leave makes me extremely happy so thank you very very much. and a special shout out to chaengchaengchaeng who has been leaving comments in all of my dubchaeng fics, you always brighten up my days! and also pearson who is great author and fellow dubchaeng warrior so you should check their works out.

_“No, Chaeyoung, for the third time, we can’t afford that.”_

“Pretty please.”

_“I said no, we can’t buy a real-life lightsaber. It’s not like it will actually work, anyway.”_

“You’re so mean; Dahyun said we could buy it.”

_“Ok, tell Dahyun to buy it for you with her convenience store clerk salary.”_

“Oh, I see how it is…”

 _“Look, love, I really have to go now. I’ll see you back home, ok? I love you.”_  

“Yeah, yeah, I love you, too.” Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, pouting when she noticed Nayeon had already ended the call. Chaeyoung stared at the open amazon page in her laptop, wondering if it would really be that bad to spend so much on a _very realistic_ toy. She considered calling Dahyun and asking if there was any way the two of them could buy it, but she knew Dahyun barely had money for their rent and for a few chocolate bars for her girlfriends here and there. Her own wage wasn’t that much, either; working at an art supply store allowed her to pay for the bare minimum necessities and offered a much needed employer discount; but in Chaeyoung’s eyes, the lightsaber _was_ a necessity.

Basically, they relied on Nayeon’s pay as a nurse for the extra stuff they wanted to buy and most of the rent. At the beginning of their relationship, Dahyun and Chaeyoung had been shy about letting Nayeon buy so much stuff, but the older girl genuinely enjoyed pampering her girlfriends, and said _the smiles on their faces made it all worth it_.

Which is why Chaeyoung didn’t understand what was so hard about spending just a little bit more on a very useful tool.

But deep down Chaeyoung knew it wouldn’t take much to convince Nayeon; a few well-placed kisses and her irresistible puppy eyes and she’d be receiving her package within a week. Content with her own wishful thinking, Chaeyoung decided to cook something to welcome her girls home; Dahyun had been in a study session with Mina since the early morning, and Nayeon had barely managed to sleep for 3 hours in their bed the previous night before having to leave for the hospital again.

Chaeyoung settled for cooking some kimchi pancakes, confident on having learned the recipe from Jihyo the past weekend. She headed to the kitchen dragging her sock-clad feet slowly through the tiles and checking the notifications on her phone disinterestedly; she was quite tired of the long week she had had and she was looking forward to spending the weekend cuddled in her girlfriends’ arms.

With her mind wandering off to other places (the coconut smell of Dahyun’s shampoo), Chaeyoung opened the top shelf not really paying much attention, so she was a bit thrown off when she felt something tickling up her arm. Her eyes widened in horror when she noticed _the biggest fucking spider ever_ walking up her arm, almost getting into her shirt. Chaeyoung let out a screeching scream and started shaking her whole body violently; hopping onto the kitchen counter with athletism she didn’t know she had.

Through her messed up bangs and all her hair on her face, Chaeyoung saw the little motherfucker crawling to the other side of the kitchen where Chaeyoung couldn’t see it anymore. When she managed to even her breath, she weighed her options: she could be the grown twenty-year-old woman she was and step up to kill the bug or stay in the counter like a scared child until either Nayeon or Dahyun came home. _Yeah, option two it is._

Chaeyoung sat crossed legged and grabbed her phone, deciding to call Nayeon to see if she would take too long to get home. She didn’t pick up, so she figured she was busy; and Chaeyoung knew better than to disrupt Dahyun’s concentration. With a sigh, she accepted her fate and opened the candy crush app, keeping an eye out for the spider in case it decided to attack again. _I guess we’ll just have to buy takeout._

 

Nayeon yawned as she stepped into the elevator, greeting the old lady that lived a few stories above before leaning against the wall. She closed her eyes for a minute; the tension in her shoulders had been bothering for a few hours, and she wanted nothing more than to take a nice bath as soon as she got home and sleep for a good eight hours at night. _Maybe I can get the girls to join me._

The elevator’s ding woke her up from her rather drowsy state, the doors already opened on her floor. When she opened the door of her apartment, she was surprised at how quiet the place was; so Nayeon headed inside suspiciously.

“What are you doing on the kitchen counter? Did you want to feel taller?” Nayeon teased Chaeyoung from the kitchen doorway, chuckling at the girl curled up in the marble with her eyes glued to her phone.

“Baby! God, I’m so glad you’re home!” Chaeyoung whined and sat up, almost jumping off the counter before she remembered her situation. She brought her knees up to her chest and scanned the room before whispering, “There’s a monster in our home.”

Nayeon looked at Chaeyoung with a deadpan expression. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, completely ignoring her whiny girlfriend. “Anyway, isn’t Dahyunnie home? I told her she shouldn’t stay out until so late.”

“Nayeon-”

“Oh! You won’t believe what happened tonight, some girl came in with a squeaky toy thingy stuck in her throat, she couldn’t speak so she brought her six-year-old nephew with her to explain the situation.”

“Babe-”

“Apparently the aunt was trying to show the boy what would happen if he got his toys into his mouth and, well, you can figure out what happened.”

“Nayeon, look behind you.” Nayeon closed the fridge and looked over her shoulder. The spider was on top of one of the chairs looking directly at Nayeon, and needless to say, the scream Chaeyoung had let out earlier was nothing compared to Nayeon’s, whose voice would have pierced Chaeyoung’s eardrums had she not been accustomed to it already. Nayeon climbed right next to Chaeyoung, trying to hide behind the younger girl.

“Excuse me!? You’re supposed to protect me!”

“Why me!?”

“You’re the oldest!”

“And what about it? I’m still young I have lots of things I want to do before I die.”

“Just kill it! Please, I’ve been on this countertop for two hours and I really need to go pee.”

“There’s no way I’m going anywhere near that beast, nu-huh, you pee in the sink if you really need to go.”

“You’re so gross! What’s wrong with you!?”

 

The second Dahyun walked into the apartment she was met with loud yelling coming from the kitchen and what she thought were slapping sounds. Curious, Dahyun made her way inside not really knowing what to expect. However, it definitely wasn’t Chaeyoung trying to climb on Nayeon’s shoulders as the older girl screamed and hit her thighs.

“This wouldn’t have happened if I had my lightsaber!”

“Oh right, because you’re Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“If he could kill that insect so can I!”

“Uh, girls?” Dahyun stood in the entrance of the kitchen, rubbing her tired eyes and trying to contain a yawn. “What’s going on?”

“Dahyunnie!”

“Baby, quick, kill the atrocity!” Chaeyoung whined stepping on Nayeon’s knees.

“Chaengie, be nice to Nayeonnie.” Dahyun teased, walking towards the counter and trying to kiss her squirming girlfriends. She only managed to kiss Nayeon’s cheek, as Chaeyoung was too far out of reach and Nayeon was still shouting. “Seriously, what’s wrong?”

Both girls just pointed to the table where the spider had moved to, crawling around the fake fruit that decorated the middle of it (the one Nayeon’s mother had given them when they moved it, the same one Dahyun had accidentally taken a bite out of).

Dahyun chuckled when she saw the spider, looking amused at her scared girlfriends.

“How long have you been in there?”

“Me, for about two hours, Nayeon for like maybe ten minutes.”

“Chaeyoungie, it’s just a spider.”

“A spider that crawled over me!  It even tried to get into my shirt; you should fight it for that.”

Dahyun sighed and reached for one of the cups in the sink and a napkin, and successfully caught the spider. She opened the window and dropped the insect on the rail, watching it run away and get lost in the dark. As soon as Dahyun closed the window, both girls jumped into her arms and started kissing all over her face. Both Nayeon and Chaeyoung tried to kiss Dahyun’s lips at the same time, which ended in the three of them bumping their heads together; but they only giggled, still not letting go of Dahyun.

“My knight in shining armor!” Chaeyoung cooed, nuzzling her face in Dahyun’s neck.

“Thank you, love.” Nayeon slapped Dahyun’s butt to show her gratefulness and even gave it a squeeze to get the message across. After leaving a sloppy kiss on Dahyun’s cheek, Chaeyoung ran to the bathroom. Dahyun plopped down in one of the chairs and Nayeon immediately sat on her lap, starting to kiss her neck sweetly; Dahyun blushed slightly and closed her eyes, enjoying the attention.

“Seriously, thank you for getting rid of it.”

“Just wait until Jeongyeon hears about it…” Nayeon stopped her ministrations and stared at Dahyun with a serious expression.

“You wouldn’t-”

“Not if we get that lightsaber, I won’t.” Dahyun opened one eye and smirked smugly, chuckling when Nayeon sighed in defeat.

“We will see, but I can’t make any promises.” Just as Chaeyoung walked into the kitchen Dahyun’s stomach growled, and Chaeyoung pouted when she remembered her failed plan. She approached her girlfriends and rested her chin on Nayeon’s shoulder as Dahyun’s arm wrapped around her waist.

“I was going to make dinner when the attack happened…”

“Worry not, my love, I bought dumplings, they’re in my bag.”

“What’d I tell you about leaving food in your bag? Your books will smell like dumplings.” Nayeon scolded Dahyun, but went to get the bag anyway with a very hungry Chaeyoung trailing after her.

“You know I don’t use plastic bags.”

“Then use the one my mom got you.” Chaeyoung said, gesturing to the fabric bag hanging from the door.

“Um, no offense, love, but not even my grandma would use that thing.”

“I’m letting my mom know you said that.”

After making sure there weren’t any spiders under the table, the girls sat down and enjoyed their meal, and Chaeyoung even let Dahyun have the last dumpling to show how grateful she was. They also took a shower because, well, Nayeon asked and they weren’t really going to say no.

So, hours later, when they were already in bed, hair still slightly damp; Chaeyoung and Nayeon insisted Dahyun should sleep in the middle. Their legs were a tangled mess and Chaeyoung was enjoying the smell of Dahyun’s shampoo, slowly drifting off to sleep until Nayeon sat up abruptly and shook them awake.

 

“Please tell me that thing on the window isn’t the spider.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not at all inspired by the huge spider in my room the other day... if only I had a girlfriend to kill it. Thank you for reading, and please don't hesitate to leave a comment if you liked it :D see you next time.


End file.
